Blue Jay
by Elphie of Heartshaven
Summary: the Doctor, Amy, and Rory find themsleve rescued from a hoard of Cybermen by a mysterious girl- who seems to know an awful lot about the Doctor. Who is Jade Heart? And what part does she play in the Doctors past?
1. The Girl with the Gun

**I know, It's been forever since I've published ANYTHING. Between school, and trying to plan my life after it, and my attention span of a squirrel, I just haven't found time. **

**I've written alot though actually, and that's part of the problem- I'm litterally writting at least fics at once (The three main Jade Heart stories, her two spin-offs, two of the four OC companion stories in a series I started, a new Time War fic, and the "Amy is Romana" plot. needless to say, my brain is swimming), and I can't concentrate on one for very long, or I write stuff that will come later in the story. **

**BUT, the point is, I'm back! I've updated the first chapter of Blue Jay, and added chapter two. And I promise to have the next girl Across Time chapter, and at least the prolouge of my new Time War fic, up by weeks end. **

**Thanks for stickin' with me Y'all. 3**

* * *

><p>Cybermen were coming at Amy, Rory and the Doctor from all directions. For lack a better phrase, they were trapped, and the Doctor had to think fast.<p>

"**You will be deleted**!" the Cyber leader called as the trio huddled against the wall.

"Doctor, Now would be a good time to come up with a plan," Rory said as he tried to step in front of Amy.

"You do have a plan right?" Amy asked pushing off Rory's attempts to guard her.

The Doctor fiddled with his sonic screwdriver and tugged at his bow tie. "Uh- yes, sure I do!"

More Cybermen were headed their direction. "Oh yeah, what is it?" Amy said incredulously.

"I don't exactly know yet." The Doctor said racking his brain.

Suddenly a bolt from on of the Cybermen's guns blasted towards them. They barely had time to duck out of the way before it hit the wall and ricocheted and sped back towards the advancing robots.

"Well you better think of one quick!" Rory yelled, trying to pull Amy towards him again.

The Doctor aimed his screwdriver toward the ceiling. "If I can just get the bolts on that beam to come loose-", the sonic whorled, and the steel structure above their heads began to creak.

_CRASH!_

One of the beams fell on large portions of the oncoming Cybermen with a sickening crunch of metal and haunting robotic screams.

Unfortunately, the plan hadn't works completely, the Cyberleader and at least three other Cybermen were spared the blows of the cascading steel, and they were more determined than ever. "**The Doctor must be deleted**!"

"What good did that do?" Amy screamed at the Doctor.

"Give me a break Pond!" he retorted. "It's not everyday you get attacked by Cybermen in _Blackpool_ for god's sake! In the 21st century no less! You humans are SO behind on you technology."

"This isn't the time to pick on the human race Doctor! You can do that all you like AFTER we get out of here!" Rory argued with the Time Lord.

A second later the trio looked up from their typical argument to find the ominous hand of the Cyberleader reaching towards them…

_BOOM!_

The second before the Cyberman clamped its electrified hand on the doctor's shoulder, the wall behind them blasted apart sending the Doctor, Amy and Rory hitting the floor as the metal monsters flew backwards.

Through the smoke and fire, a young woman with a very large and destructive looking gun grabbed the Doctor and Rory, who had dived on top of Amy in the blast, by the back of their collars and yanked them into standing position. She offered the hand that had let go of Rory to help Amy up.

The trio stood in gapping at the girl who had appeared through the blasted wall, then to each other, and back to the girl.

Above the roaring flames and crashing debris, the groans of the Cyberleader trying to make one last ditch effort as it tried to extend it's hand once more echoed off the remaining walls of the warehouse The girl pulled out a very futuristic, chunky looking pistol and fired at the head of creature. It began to shake and splutter sparks as before it finally gave only last scream and burst into flames.

"Well, what are you waiting for, RUN!" she said pointing the way out to Amy and Rory.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Rory replied, grabbing Amy's hand and heading though the newly made whole in the wall.

The Doctor was still standing amidst the debris slack jawed, staring at the mysterious heroin. "Who are you?"

"Honestly even in this regeneration you still like to talk. Now come on! let's go!"

He grabbed her arm as she tried to climb back though the hole. "That's not going to take care of them! There's still an entire army of Cybermen across this warehouse!"

"That's why you're going to sonic the gas line on your way out", she said. "Now COME ON!"

She grabbed a hold of the Doctors hand and yanked him hard behind her.

It took less than five minutes to run the length of the warehouse, both the Doctor and the girl hand in hand. Now the Doctor knew how Rose had felt the first time they had met, completely and utterly bewildered. As they reached the back door, the girl raced towards Amy and Rory as the Doctor soniced the gas line and deadlocked the door. The Doctor had just reached the others clambering into the TARDIS about two hundred yards away when the roof of the building exploded into flame and a fireball blew the door he had sealed only moments before off the hinges. The second the Doctor closed the door, the entire ship shook with the shock wave of the explosion, and all four of them stumbled to the floor.

Finally after a few moments when things seemed to be calm again, each of them clambered back up to a standing position. Amy, Rory and the Doctor were all speechless, but the girl who had come to their rescue only breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled. "Well, I guess that's one way to take care of an army of Cybermen."

Amy and Rory finally relaxed and laughed themselves.

"That was close. Thanks." Amy said extending a hand to the girl. "I'm Amy, and this useless lump is Rory."

"Jade. Jade Heart", she replied in a cherry Irish accent as she returned Amy's shake and then offered one to the now miffed Rory.

Jade was short and petite, but she carried herself as though she were six feet tall. Her raven black hair hung past her shoulders, and her dark emerald green eyes shimmered with adventure and fire, but the longer you gazed into them, the softer and more calming they became. She was dressed in a black tank top and jeans, and hot pink Converse, and a golden chain around her neck that was tucked into her shirt. There was something about this young girl that peaked the interest of the Doctor, something that echoed in his past, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"And the genius behind the roof crashing in wearing the bow tie is the Doctor. " Amy interrupted the Doctor's thoughts,

"Watch it Pond", he came back with against Amy's usual taunt. "Bow ties are cool."

Amy rolled her eyes and sniggered. "Sure they are. "

Jade laughed. "At least their better than velvet and cravats". She looked towards the scowling doctor beaming, and added, "and don't even started on the stick of celery or the multicolored coat. Trust me, bow ties are tame i when it comes to the Doctor's taste in apparel".

Amy was bent double and Rory was practically on the ground they were laughing so hard. "Cravats and celery Doctor, really? REALLY?"

The Doctor continued to scowl, but otherwise ignored Amy. "The point here is not my fashion sense; it's who you are, and what you're doing in my TARDIS." He said pointing a finger at Jade.

"Oil! I just saved your sorry butt thank you very much!"

"I was doing just fine by self thank YOU very much. "

Jade just sniggered again. "The attitude never changes does it. "

The Doctor stepped closer to jade and met her face to face, "And that's another thing, how do you know so much about me?"

Jade smiled softly and shrugged. "Just stories, you're not exactly discreet in your adventures Doctor."

He wasn't buying it. "Then how did you know where we were?"

"Well, no offence, but he has a good point. We weren't even supposing to land inBlackpool, he promised us the _Moulin Rouge in 1890_. BUT…"Amy interjected.

Jade just shrugged again. "Honestly. I was tracking those Cybermen through the vortex, I work with time anomalies, it's what I do for a living." Her expression softened as she gazed into the Doctor's eyes, grinning genuinely.

There was something about Jade the Doctor could sense, could feel his brain racking for some kind of clue about her, his hearts tugging because of some kind of longing, but he was still at a loss. As he stared into her face, a face that was so familiar but so strange to him, and searched for meaning in her deep eyes, he somehow felt himself soften to what she was saying. Maybe, just maybe she was telling the truth.

Amy swaggered back across the TARDIS and down the stairs towards to the pair locked in a staring match. "Oh come on Doctor, you owe her one. Just let it go and let her come with us, one adventure." He broke his gaze with Jade and turned to Amy, and she put her hands on her hips and gave him that signature fiery ginger glare,"she DID save our lives after all."

After a minute, he finally gave in to Amy's grin, and Jade's puppy dog smile. He sighed and grumbled, "Fine".

"Yes! Thank you, thank you!" jade jumped up and down and hugged him around the neck. She high fived Amy and then winked at the Doctor as she walked up the stairs, regaining her haughty tone as she inspected the control room. "Interesting desktop theme. Not my taste though, to much orange. I think I'd go for more blues and greens." The Doctor shot her an incredulous look. "Oh but it is lovely though, reminds me of a warm and cozy fire. Don't you think so Amy?" she added shrugging with a goofy smile.

Amy smirked at the scowling Doctor. "I do. It makes it cozy." She nudged Rory, who had been silent in the conversation, hard in the ribs. "Right?"

Startled, he shook back into reality, "err- right."

Amy grinned. "Well, since these numb skulls are just going to stand here looking like a couple of bunnies in headlights," she jabbed her thumbs in the directions of the Doctor and Rory, "You and I can go on an adventure of our own and find you a room." Amy hooked arms with Jade, and the two young women disappeared up the stairs giggling about something inaudible to the Rory and the Doctor.

After a moment, when silence had fallen on the control room, the Doctor huffed his way up to the console and began grumbling as he fiddled with the levers and dials.

Rory followed the disgruntled Time Lord, and asked with upmost confusion, "Doctor, what was that about?"

"I don't know Rory", he said simply throwing off the question without looking at him.

Rory was not one to push, but the fact that this girl had appeared out of nowhere, and saved their lives, was too much of a puzzle to pass up. "I mean, who is she?"

The Doctor leaned against the console, staring at the time rotor thinking. "I honestly have no idea."

Rory was agape, it not often that even the Doctor was in the dark. "But then how does she know so much about you?"

Rory was as often underestimated as the quiet sidekick, but he usually had good points. How had Jade known so much about him? The things like how he dressed were tiny in the scheme of things. He'd lived so long and done so many things, legends were bound to have described him. But it was the more subtle details that she was acquainted with that bothered the Doctor. How had she known about the sonic screwdriver? He used it a lot, but he doubted legends would be THAT specific about it, not to mention the setting she told him to use on the gas line hadn't even existed until the TARDIS had revamped it after their regenerations. And she had actually referred to the décor of the TARDIS as the desktop theme, very few understood that, usually only those who war familiar with the science of a TARDIS used that terminology, and that crowd was practically extinct with Gallifrey gone.

"Do you think she's someone like River Song, someone from your future?" Rory pondered interruption the Doctor's train of thought again.

He considered the conversation with Jade. "I don't think so; she seemed to have mentioned things from my past, not my future." It was true River seemed to know awful lot about him, past and future, but something told him Jade had very little to do with River Song.

The Doctor's gut instincts were telling him it had something to do with his past, something in his distant past...

The Doctor grumbled incoherent musings as he continued to fiddle with the console. He didn't notice Rory still watching him, studying him, looking for his own hints, until he bumped into him as he tried to reach two controls that were two panels apart, hoping from one foot to another in rapid succession. He pursed his lips trying to suppress a frustrated scowl, and then finally said tensely. "Why don't you go make yourself useful and make some tea?"

Amy found herself overjoyed at the prospect of another female onboard the TARDIS. It wasn't that she didn't love Rory, and the Doctor wasn't one of the best friends she'd ever had, but there was only so much testosterone that she could drown in before she went bonkers and demanded to dropped off at the shops while the Doctor and Rory went other own manly adventures of football games, or futuristic rugby matches, or the occasional dinosaur mach up where one creature would probably end up mauling the other. _Boys will be boys_, she thought

She and Jade continued down the hallway of bedrooms some locked, some not, some were completely bare, as others were full to bursting of wither bizarre creatures or trinkets the Doctor had collected. The Two girls were almost bent double giggling over a room that seemed to be filled with nothing but stacks and stacks of accordions, when the finally reached a bedroom a reasonable distance from the control room that was furnished to Jade's taste. It was panted in soft dreamy purple color, with a renaissance style four poster bed, dresser and vanity. Jade flopped down on the bed, and said. "Ah, now this is home."

Amy grinned in agreement. Even with all the guns blazing stuff when she Rory and the Doctor first met Jade, there was a softness and lightheartedness about her that she liked, and she had an infections smile that reminded Amy so much of the Doctor's when he got a wild idea. "So where was home before."

"A lot of places. I haven't really stayed in a place for too long since I was a kid. I'm sort of gypsy" Jade said, gazing at the ceiling, as if she was secretly trying to dodge the question.

Amy being Amy, she was eager for more, and if Jade was going to stay on the TARDIS, she would have to pass Amy's interrogation. "Like where?"

Jade laughed and looked at Amy. "Trust me, you really don't to know, the list really does go on quite a long while." She looked back our at the calling. "I guess the last place I really could call home was Cardiff, but that was forever ago. I've bounced in and out of London in the last few years, but I really haven't settled down there in an even longer time."

"You're Irish though, right? So is that where you grew up?" Amy asked.

Jade remained expressionless and said "something like that."

_Yeah. That's helpful, _Amy thought _she's just as bad as the Doctor. _Amy sat down on the bed next jade taking a pillow and loosely holding in her arms and said. "So, studying the vortex, sounds interesting. I just leave most of the science things to the Doctor. I mostly sat in the back and picked on Rory in my science classes."

Jade grinned. "I sat in the back taking apart computers taking making stuff out of them. I'm not really sure how I passed particle physics." She fiddled with her hair as said. "I've just always been fascinated with time and space sciences. Working on rifts and stuff was the kind of thing my mum and dad did; I guess I was just destined to do it."

"I only just recently got to know my parents. They were swallowed by this crack in time, but then the Doctor sacrificed himself with this Pandorica thingy, and brought them back. Technically I knew them all along, but I didn't because their timeline had been erased or something like that so they never existed." Amy scrunched her face and shook her hair "please don't make me explain it anymore, my brain hurts from just thinking about it." the two girls laughed.

"I was a kid when I lost my parents. My mum died, and I haven't seen my dad since I was little." Jade said in an almost mournful tone. She looked at Amy who had a look of flagrant shock on her face, and quickly added, "He didn't just take off and leave me for no reason, my dad. "

Amy softened her expression to one of sadness and pity. Jade simply turned her gaze back to the ceiling of the TARDIS and said ,"It's just about as complicated as your story." She laid there, still for a moment, with a dreamy, thoughtful look on her face. Then she rolled over and stood up next to the bed. "But it's a story for another day. Come on I'm starving. How well does the spaceman keep the kitchen stocked?"


	2. Kitchen Faceoff

**This is a bit of a short chapter, I needed to set up a few things before plunging right into antoher adventure. Reviews motivate might help motivate my scattered brain, so please share your thoughts. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The Doctor finally decided to quit his brooding, and retreat to the kitchen to retrieve his tea. Rory filled a large cup and handed it to the Doctor, and then filled one for himself. The two men took seats at the table opposite each other. Rory was silent for a moment, drinking his tea while the Doctor sipped on his own, and then said, "Well if she's not to with River Song, then who does she have to do with?"<p>

The Doctor frowned. It wasn't that Jade was causing any kind of "painful" memories or flashbacks that he would rather not reminisce, but she was definitely a mystery that was scratching at every inch of his brains, and he was trying to find that one little corner of his massive Time Lord head that her secrets were buried in, and Rory was interrupting his thought process, and the Doctor was not a happy camper when people interrupted him thinking. "How many times Rory, I don't know!"

Rory brewed for another minute over his tea and then said, "You mentioned a girl named Rose in passing once or twice, do you think she's related to Jade some how?"

At that very moment, the Doctor had taken a sip of tea, and as soon as Rory had said Rose Tyler's name, he choked on it. "What?" he spluttered out, tea spilling from the cup in his convulsing hand, and he was pretty sure the inside of his nose was singed from the hot liquid trying to find escape that way. Sure, he had mention Rose once or twice, but he'd also mentioned a ton of other companions. While Rose would always be friend to the Doctor in any life, the intimate affections he had acquired in his last regeneration were completely gone, not an inkling left. That was part of the reason he had almost accidently killed himself on his beverage, the thought of anything related to his love life with Rose coming back to haunt him just slightly annoyed him. Ms. Tyler had another life now, and so did the Doctor, therefore she had basically been moved from "lover" status to "little sister status. The Doctor was positive this incarnation wouldn't find her as his type, and the thought wielded him out more than a little. But apparently Rory thought so. He really had to separate him and Amy more often.

"Are you Insane?" he choked out. "Just because I mention someone once or twice doesn't mean I have some secret love child with them! That's like saying I had a love child Donna!" he shuttered, "or _you!" _

That thought made the Doctor, and Rory, downright cringe.

Then he preened his hair and straightened his bowtie, "Besides, I left all the wibbly-wobbly to my meta-crisis."

"You're what?" Rory said, giving his usual, _I have no IDEA what you're on about,_ look

"Long story. Planets in the sky, Daleks attacking the earth, me pouring regeneration energy into my spare hand, Donna touching said hand, a new me goring out of the hand, new me was half Human half Time Lord, I left me 2.0 on a beach in parallel Norway with Rose- it's all timey-wimey stuff you'd have to be there to get," the Doctor said nonchalantly, spinning the sonic screwdriver on the table out of boredom.

Rory's look of confusion was deeper than ever. "What?"

"Not boasting again, are we Doctor?" Jade said, following Amy into the kitchen.

The Doctor stopped the screwdriver mid spin and glowered in Jade's Direction. "No,"

As if she was accustomed to the time ships galley, she found coffee and mugs in the first cabinet she opened, and pulled the pot from the next over without a thought. As the coffee brewed, she grabbed a banana from the counter and started peeling it. "SO, where are we headed?"

"Well, I was thinking New New York, "the Doctor said complacently.

Jade sneered, "New New York? Seriously Doctor? How many times are you going to rehash that one? You're getting predictable in your old age."

The Doctor tried to ignore her last comment, and turned to the Ponds, "Fine, Amy, Rory, where do you two want to go?"

The couple looked at each other for a moment, and then seemed to simultaneously agree, joining Jade to annoy the Doctor seemed like an entertaining prospect, clearly evident in their grinning faces. Leary of what ridiculous matter awaited him in their answer, the Doctor asked tentatively, "What?"

"Well," Amy began, "since we've been travelling with you for, oh I don't know how long- how long do you think we've been on the TARDIS Rory?"

Rory pretended to think hard for a few seconds. "A year and half, maybe," he answered his wife.

"Exactly!" Amy said, "We're practically veterans of this old creaky ship. I think we should let the rookie choose. What do you think Rory?"

"Oh yeah! I think letting Jade choose is great idea." Hr said in an airy voice, clearly satisfied with the glower the Doctor was giving them both.

The Time Lord looked at Jade, who was giving him crooked smile he was sure he had seen elsewhere, and sighed. "Fine. You can pick," he grumbled.

His three travelers looked at each other and chuckled in triumph.

He gulped the rest of his tea and walked to the sink and plunked the cup in the sink. Before he turned to leave, he pointed a finger at Jade, "But it better not boring, like the moon, or Jupiter, or the second draconian dynasty, or Suffolk on a Wednesday afternoon."

Jade nodded, twisting her lips at an angle as she thought. Grumpy as he was, the Doctor was even more impatient than usual, and began to walk out of the room.

"Well, considering you were going to Paris in the first place, and considering I've never been, Paris sounds good to me." Jade called as he reached the door. "I don't care what year. I know anything specific might prove difficult for you. But Paris in general is fine for me. I can give directions if you'd like."

The Doctor turned, about to defend his driving skills, but Amy and Rory were doing an extremely poor job of hiding their laughter, and Jade was grinning like a cheesier cat. He decided to keep cool, and repeated his routine of fussing with his braces and bowtie. "Fine, France it is then." He couldn't help make a bit of a defiant face, somewhere in-between a smirk and a scowl.

The trio of companions joined the Doctor in the console room shortly after he sulked out and they had finished their own tea. He was bouncing around the console, twirling dials and flipping levers and switches as usual, but with extra gusto, trying to one up Jade by trying to impress her with his flying skills. It wasn't working. The more ostentatious the Doctor tried to become, the more he looked like a complete Jackass to Jade. She watched as he madly piloted the time capsule, hardly paying attention to what he was doing, and grew more irritated with his poor flying skills every time he flipped some unneeded or incorrect gear and did a ridiculous dance. She was fighting every urge to push him out of the way and tell him he was doing it wrong, he was as hapless and hapless and she remembered.

The monitor chirped, but the Doctor didn't notice. The chirping continued, and Amy finally asked, "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Not now Pond, I'm in the middle of trying to navigate a particularly congested section of the Vortex." The Doctor said flagrantly, and continued to run around the console like a chicken with its head cut off.

Rory attempted to get his attention next, "But the scanner-"

"-it can wait Rory!"

Thoroughly annoyed, Jade walked to the monitor. "You've got an incoming message." Before the Doctor jump in front of the controls himself, Jade was already fiddling with the dials, and typing in codes. "It's encrypted, and a poor transmission, but I think if I just boost the reversed interference" She twirled the dials on the bottom of the screen with one hand, and typed in codes on the typewriter keyboard with the other, biting her lip in concentration. She hit the enter key triumphantly and said, "I've decoded and downloaded the message, pretty good, if I do say so myself."

Although the image was still fuzzy, it was clear enough to read. The black font against the pale blue screen listed coordinates, underneath the words, "Hello, Sweetie."

"River," The Doctor, Amy, and Rory said in unison.

"Well then, I guess Paris will have to wait." Jade said eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise the next chapter where Jade Heart meets River Song <em>again<em> (wink wink) will be up as soon as I can find time to sit down and write it! Hopefully soon...**


End file.
